fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi!
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 is MoonlightRainbow's first All Stars movie on this wiki. In movie appear all cures from Max Heart to Doki Doki and Also MoonlightRainbow's fan series 5 Lights Pretty Cure! It takes place after eight episode of 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Story Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Kibou no Tomodachi! Transcript Yumeko , Keiko , Rena , Ringo and Mizuki , went to the festival in Hikari town. Here they met Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri and later other cures too. But their fun is interrupted by Time Girl, who want to stop the time forever. 38 Pretty Cures will fight to protect the time! Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Tsukino Yumeko / Cure Feeling *Akamura Keiko / Cure Flame *Yamamoto Rena / Cure Earth *Kiraki Ringo / Cure Gold *Ayuzawa Mizuki / Cure Bubble Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Era *Ann Villains *Time Girl *Time Shadow *Dark Shadow Shadow Cures *Shadow Luminous *Shadow Rose *Shadow Passion *Shadow Moonlight *Shadow Beat *Shadow Muse *Shadow Sword *Shadow Ace Monsters *Zakenna *Uzainna *Kowaina *Hoshina *Nakewameke *Sorewatase *Desetarian *Negatone *Akanbe *Jikochuu *Shadow Others Coming soon... Groups Pretty Cure were separated in five groups, but except leader group they aren't the same as they were in All Stars DX 3. First Group First group had to fight against Shadows and monsters from series and had to defeat them all to get out. *Cure Black *Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Cure Dream *Cure Peach *Cure Blossom *Cure Melody *Cure Happy *Cure Heart *Cure Feeling Second Group Cures from second group were send to quiz room and had to answer all questions right to get out. *Cure White *Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Cure Mint *Cure Aqua *Cure Rhythm *Cure Beauty *Cure Diamond *Cure Earth *Cure Bubble Third Group Third group was send to world where they had to fight their dark selves Shadow Cures. *Shiny Luminous *Milky Rose *Cure Passion *Cure Moonlight *Cure Beat *Cure Muse *Cure Sword *Cure Ace Fourth Group Fourth Group was send to sports world, they have to win sports games to get out. *Cure Rouge *Cure Marine *Cure Sunshine *Cure Sunny *Cure March *Cure Flame Fifth Group Fifth Group was send to labyrinth, they had to find exit to get out. *Cure Lemonade *Cure Berry *Cure Pine *Cure Peace *Cure Rosetta *Cure Gold Songs Opening and Ending Pretty Cure - Eien no tomodachi 2014 version - 'opening 'Pretty Cure Melody - ending Insert Songs *～SONGBIRD～ *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure *Makasete★Splash☆Star★ *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! *Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver~ *Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Let's Go! Smile Pretty Cure! *Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Message of our 5 Lights. Short specials Short specials are short stories that appear on Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Kibou no Tomodachi DVD. Let's teach Mana how to sing! '- In this special, Urara find out that Mana is awful at singing. That's why she decided that she will teach her to sing together with Makoto. 'Rouge & Sunny & Flame '- Rin, Akane and Keiko find out that they are a bit similar in their hobbies. They were just talking about sports they are playing when monster that is mix of Hoshina, Akanbe and Shadow attack them. Now three have to join their powers to defeat it. 'Leader Pretty Cure Quiz Show '- Leader Pretty Cure do Quiz show and ask children about cures and mascots of Pretty Cure groups and things that Pretty Cure did. 'Yes! 5 Lights Pretty Cure is here! '- Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and 5 Lights Pretty Cure! found out that reason they are/were fighting are similiar. Suddenly they are attacked by strange shadow and all of them transform together as Yes! 5 Lights Pretty Cure! 'Mascots vs monster - All mascots are having tea party when they suddenly hear strange noise. They though they are attacked by monster and do plan to defeat it. When they though that it went away they checked what's going on and found out that noise was actually doing of Ai and Chiffon who were moving things when they were sleeping. 'Shiny Rose '- Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose both fight with Pretty Cure as warrior with Cure like powers. Now two of them have to defeat Hoshikenna mix of Zakenna and Hoshina. 'Youngest Girls '- Youngest cures, Ako, Aguri and Ringo were talking to each other and became good friends and also notice that Ringo is only one of them who appear at beginning of their seasons. Gallery all cures & light.png|All 38 Pretty Cure Leader team.png|Leader team. Second team.png|Second team. third team.png|Third team. fourth team.png|Fourth team fifth team.png|Fifth team. Leader.png|Leader team, civilian form. second.png|Second team in civillian form. third.png|Third group in civillian form. fourth.png|Fourth team in civillian form. fifth.png|Fifth team in civillian form. pretty cure all stars new stage 3.png|All cures in civillian form. Trivia *Unlike in New Stage and New Stage 2 movies all cures and mascots speak. *This is first New Stage movie that doesn't have ending of current season for ending. *This is first New Stage movie in which cures from newest series appear in opening. *This is second All Stars movie to have mix of pretty cure openings for ending, first being pretty cure all stars dx 2. *This is second All Stars movie that introduce 5 new characters after New Stage 1. *This is fourth time leader cures from newest and previous series have eye contact when they first time met, after DX, DX3 and New Stage. Category:5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:MoonlightRainbow's All Stars Movies